Daisy
by Jeweliah
Summary: Edward. Vanessa. A lord. A peasant. The story begins here.
1. Chapter 1

" But .. sir! The papers are due in tomorrow, you must read all of them. You are the head of the family now, since your father has past away. Please Sir Edward!" One of the maids begged as Edward stomped out of the now destroyed office.

Not giving the Servants in his castle a second look, Edward strides out of his castle doors knowing that his office would be restored back to its natural state when he returns. His servants bow to his feet as he leaves the castle gates. Furious at how useless his servants can be, he walks towards the town, in search for something worth his time.

The earth shakes beneath his feet as he walks upon them, children and families rush towards their homes as he walk past them. Letting his anger out on the once peaceful town, his deadly aura radiating around him. Thinking to him self as to why they would have a town so close to his castle, they were only asking for it. His abuse, that is. As he thought this, he lets out a sarcastic chuckle, the only sound that filled the air at this moment. Walking around the empty streets, he felt as if the world has left him behind once again, just as his father did.


	2. Chapter 2

Vanessa sat there, in the small patch of field the only thing that was close to a garden or forest as it could get. It sat there on the far west side of town, to get to it you had to walk down a steep hill but it was worth it. There weren't that many flowers either, the field consisted mostly of daisies and dandilions; which was fine with her. A flower was a flower, they were all the same but completely different; so it didn't matter how many types were there.  
>She had carried a small basket with her, her plan was to pick a few and then arrange them - putting them in a vase afterwards to set on her thick wooden kitchen table, just for the atmosphere.<p>

The basket was littered with dandelions, and only a few daisies. She knew it wasn't good to take home dandelions because of the pollen but they were the only thing that inhabited wthe patch of grass and it was either that or nothing, and she'd rather have that.

Standing, Vanessa brushed off the stray grass that had blown or rubbed up onto her dress. It was getting a little later than she had planned, and she wanted to be home in time to see what she was going to cook for dinner that day; plus she needed to clean and do other chores. The hard part was that her home laid on the east side of town, therefore it was a far walk from here to there.  
>Vanessa grabbed her basket and trudged up the hill, stomping one foot infront of the other to climb.<p>

Her doll-like shoes clacked against the stone pavement, the lights of the town had sparked themselves on as it got later and she walked a bit faster to get home.

As Vanessa got closer to the middle of the town she noticed a small rumble but at first she only thought it was her nerves of not preparing dinner before her mother came home but once she had worked herself to the middle of the town the rumble had only gotten more vicious. Her legs shook terribly as she walked in the middle, towards the fountain. She stood there, right in front of the fountain, her attention focus toward the side as now her whole entire body shook with a great tremor. From the distance she heard a scream as a mother picked up her child and ran past her and the fountain, going in the opposite direction.

She squinted her eye's, soon fallen as the shaking became too much and now the only thing she could do was hold onto the fountain. Her flowers bounced out of the basket, scattering across the hard pebble stone of the town and even the water was beginning to splash out, splattering near her and wetting the floor.  
>Her eye's focused more intensely and in the distance she could see some thing coming closer, but that thing was unharmed and obviously the cause of the towns trauma.<p>

Vanessa stood to her feet, having to use both hands to hang onto the fountain as she regained her balance. She turned to meet the monstrosity but it wasn't a monster at all, nor a demon or the devil. It was a boy.

the aura around him radiated, breaking street lamps and shattering nearby windows. Vanessa frowned and gasped at the high and dangerous level of magic that bounced off of him, destroying everything in his path. Her mind reeled with what to do while her body told her to run for cover.

She jumped as something near her bumped her and for a split second she looked down only to realize that it was her basket, lying on its side while more flowers spilled out. Vanessa bent down, following more of her body motions then her own thoughts. Her body still stricken with fear as she picked up a daisy, her hand shaking just as the town did. Her legs became stiff but awkard and the boy only continued to walk forward, she stood there; the flower shaking in her hands just as her legs and arms were.

But a strange thing happened, she began to move. It was at a slow pace and it was hard to keep from falling down, so she took her time; making her way towards the boy just as he was making his way towards her.  
>Vanessa held up her hand, the flower bending from it's own weight and sadness; and all of a sudden she stopped as she soon came face to face with him.<p>

"I picked this just for you."


	3. Chapter 3

Edward took light steps on the paved ground of this small town, but the ground shook as if the weight of his feet were a thousand tons. He made his way through the narrow streets of this town, seeing nothing but his shadow. The same shadow that became his companion the second he became the head of his family. Stalking towards the centre of this small town, Edward took in the sight around him. Every single door in this small town had its doors shut tightly, as if to keep him out of their lives. How pathetic these humans were, thinking they would be able to lock him out with only a weak wooden door. Glass shattered as he walked past them. A small whimper he noticed, came from a small child on the ground not far away from him.

How ironic, being the great Magician that he is, many were afraid of him. His father, on the other hand, was adored by all. That same adoration became his father's downfall, Edward believed with all his heart that the adoration was his father's greatest weakness. Being the head of the the family, Edward cannot let such weaknesses engulf him.

Snapping his head towards the direction of the woman which interrupted his thoughts, he sent her a glare. How dare such insignificant being interrupt him while he was in deep thought. Anger flaring up around him once more, he followed the woman slowly towards the fountain at the centre of the village. He watched in sick amusement as the woman picked his her child, dashing in the direction opposite of himself. Not noticing the small girl with the flowers near the fountain, he was tunnel visioned on the woman that ran away with her child.

Taking long strides toward the direction which the woman ran towards, he continued to wreak havoc on the houses around him. His dark aura took over and flared around him and everything near him, he continued to walk, believing that he would finally have some ' peace'.

Upon hearing the almost whispered words of that same girl with the flowers, he stops in his tracks. How dare another person interrupt him! Looking down on the innocent looking young girl with a glare, he took in the sight of the flower held out to him. Unable to think of any way to react towards her words or actions, he froze in his spot. This girl.. was not afraid of him? Or was she simply just stupid? This must have been some type of sick twisted joke the villagers were playing on him. He must not take this offering seriously. After all, this was merely what they would call weeds.

He snaps himself out of his trance, an annoyed aura flaring about him, he turned and continued on his 'walk', not sparing the girl a second glance. "Do not waste your time on such worthless things girl." He's smooth voice carried out as he left the girl with her 'flower'.


	4. Chapter 4

Vanessa stood there, her arm had fallen to her side and all she could do was stare forward. The same question skimmed through her mind over and over, _What__just__happened?_  
>She felt as if she had been slapped in the face and pushed aside but it was unknown to her why she felt such a great shock. Her next step was unclear, but there was one thing that was clear; the level of pressure in the air had gone down.<br>The ground didn't shake as hard and the glass didn't shatter as quick, he had become distracted for a split second; and that second made all the difference. She whipped around facing his back as he walked away, she wouldn't be able to speak to him without yelling and to catch up to him she would have to run; but nothing ventured nothing gained.

"My Lord! I...I wish to accompany you!" She breathed heavily and for a moment wondered what she had just done but she quickly snapped out of it, realizing that right now wasn't the moment for thinking but for being rash.  
>Quickly she ran back to the fountain, the splattered water from the fountain - which now ran smoothly - had mad her slip and slide on the pebble, causing her plain in her leg; but that wasn't important, other things were.<br>While on the floor she quickly gathered her flowers and put them in her basket, the image of using them in a vase shattered and no more. All of them were scooped up and with her, she stood running across the water which made small but wide splashes.

The distance between her and the boy closed off as she got closer but she didn't know what she was thinking, or what she was planning; her motives were unclear even to her. All she was doing was trying to calm him and that didn't seem to be working too well.


	5. Chapter 5

Such a foolish girl she was , to be offering him a flower. He thought as he kept on his journey around the town. Noticing that the girl was chasing after him and yelling, this broke him out of his thoughts quickly. His steps did not falter nor did they speed up. He kept the pace he was walking at, hearing her make a ruckus behind him with the water from the fountain.

Hearing that she wanted to accompany him made his brows arch up in surprise. No one ever wishes to accompany him, nor be near him. Especially when he was in such a dangerous mood. He kept on walking as she ran after him. Catching himself before he said anything, he decided to ignore what she had said. Pretending that she did not say anything, he kept his strides long.

Ignoring her attempts to get his attention, he kept on his walk around the small village. Not making a move to slow down in order for the girl to catch up to him, he only looked straight forward, not sparing the girl a glace. His aura Flaring around him once again, but this time a little differently in act.

His steps as light as ever, he seemed as if he was almost floating for his long strides were smooth against the paved ground. The water from the fountain splashing behind him, he once again, walked the streets of this small town. This time, without much of the destruction.


	6. Chapter 6

Vanessa caught up with him, smiling but out of breathe. Just to keep up with him she had to quick-step, it seemed as if he was in a hurry but he wasn't really going anywhere. "M-My Lord I am Vanessa Dolly, I come from the eater provenance."

She felt the need to introduce herself, so she did but it didn't seem to provoke anything from him.

Her head turned back and the destruction on the town seemed little, infarct now he just seemed upset and his anger wasn't coming out at all. Her attention turned and focused back on him and once again she smiled up at him, finding out that he was much taller than her; at least a head.

"Are you heading some where? Once again she was hit with silence, only now did she realize she was being ignored and now she didn't know what to do. Her strides slowed down, "Ah, have you eaten? I mean its very late and I'm to cook soon, I'm very skilled at baking foods and desert. Oh but you must be wanting to head back to the castle?" All the while she was looking down, her voice turning into a mere embarrassed murmur but still audible.


	7. Chapter 7

Slowing down his strides merely to humor her. He's steps become that or his normal stride. Listening to the girl blabber on about her self and what not, not that he took any mind into it at all. He was not at the least interested in what her name was, or where she came from.

The girl seemed very persistent in following him. when she stopped trying to catch up to him, he felt as if the warmth from her had left him. It was weird almost, but he took no heed in it. Keeping on his walk until it was far enough that she was hardly heard by home. Speaking of pasties, and asking if he was in a hurry back to his castle. How foolish this girl was, speaking as if she knew him already. Finding it some what amusing that she was embarrassed, he stopped walking, simply standing there.

It was a foolish thought, to think that the girl would welcome him into her home like that. A mere stranger he was to her. One that walked an air that would destroy all around him. He was to say the least, dangerous. The girl was definitely foolish, for thinking he wouldn't kill her on sight.

" Where do you live girl? " Was the only thing that came out of his mouth at that moment, a question surprising even himself. His smooth voice boomed through the streets. He wasn't sure if her offer was even serious. His curiosity getting the better of him this time. He vowed to never let that happen again.


	8. Chapter 8

Vanessa looked up and smiled, ecstatic that he was saying something to her let alone excepting her invitation. "On the east side of town, My Lord." She grasped her basket with both hands, thinking of what she should make and what she had on hand. "Ah, my house is this way."  
>She walked forward and grasped onto his hand, forgetting all about his status and who he was and just trying to lead him. Vanessa pulled him in the other direction, not the one they were just walking in. "My house isn't large but I hope you'll find it to your liking My Lord." She let go of his hand once she realized she was holding onto it, "Oh, I'm sorry."<p>

It took a few long minutes but they got onto the road to her house and in the distance you could see the edge of the roof. "There it is, the one with the red roof." She pointed at it then quickly dropped her hand, it wasn't grand but it fir the demand of three people. The closer they got the more she thought of what to cook, "I think I have pasta, do you like that?" 

From where they were they could see that her house was lit up, but only one room had the light on. Vanessa almost forgot about her family, she stopped and looked towards him wondering if he would get mad. "M-My Lord, I live with two others. My mother and my sister, I hope that's alright."


	9. Chapter 9

Having a girl other than his maids, be so close to him, let alone hold his hand. That was something Edward has yet to experience. Surprised at her bold actions, Edward could do nothing but stared at his currently held hand. Following the girl as asked, when she realized what she had been doing, she let go of his hand of course. Silently letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding, he only nodded at her poor apology.

What confused Edward was the fact that she continued to hold his hand even after she had noticed that , that was not an act of his liking. A blush rising up to his cheeks, he only had to held back the urge to pull his hand away as if it had burnt him. Snapping out of his trance, and looking towards the red roof she had pointed out to him. He looked in the direction in disgust. Why did he agree to accompany her home again?

This was a question which he did not understand. He heard her ask him if he would like pasta. Edward did nothing to respond to her question. Yes or not, it was most likely the only thing she had in her house. Of course, Edward was not a man for words. Looking straight ahead towards the destination, he only glanced at her when she explained to him that she was living with two others. Of course, it was common to have three people living in such a small house in the city .

There were many peasant, but even though such a thing was common, knowing that she was living with two others in such a small cramped space still bothered Edward. Not making a move to say so, he only focused on the steps he took upon the poorly paved the road towards her house.


	10. Chapter 10

Vanessa stood there, her arm had fallen to her side and all she could do was stare forward. The same question skimmed through her mind over and over, _What__just__happened?_  
>She felt as if she had been slapped in the face and pushed aside but it was unknown to her why she felt such a great shock. Her next step was unclear, but there was one thing that was clear; the level of pressure in the air had gone down.<br>The ground didn't shake as hard and the glass didn't shatter as quick, he had become distracted for a split second; and that second made all the difference. She whipped around facing his back as he walked away, she wouldn't be able to speak to him without yelling and to catch up to him she would have to run; but nothing ventured nothing gained.

"My Lord! I...I wish to accompany you!" She breathed heavily and for a moment wondered what she had just done but she quickly snapped out of it, realizing that right now wasn't the moment for thinking but for being rash.  
>Quickly she ran back to the fountain, the splattered water from the fountain - which now ran smoothly - had mad her slip and slide on the pebble, causing her plain in her leg; but that wasn't important, other things were.<br>While on the floor she quickly gathered her flowers and put them in her basket, the image of using them in a vase shattered and no more. All of them were scooped up and with her, she stood running across the water which made small but wide splashes.

The distance between her and the boy closed off as she got closer but she didn't know what she was thinking, or what she was planning; her motives were unclear even to her. All she was doing was trying to calm him and that didn't seem to be working too well.


	11. Chapter 11

Hearing her question her self, telling him that he could go back if he wanted. That there was no need to pity her, Edward let out a small chuckle. This girl was truly foolish. If Edward, the greatest magician, did not want to accompany her to her home, he would not have in the first place. Taking a step in front of her, to ease her senses, he spoke.

" Did you not say that we are to arrive at your home very soon?" and with that, Edward turned to keep on walking to the red roofed house.

Upon hearing her ask him if he would like cake, Edward's ears perked up. Of course he would love cake, but not breaking his composure, he must not act like he is excited. That would be much to shameful for him. No matter how great 'cake' sounds to him right now. Being in a horrible mood all day did not do well with his stomach. After all, Edward simply adores sweets. Making a small gesture with his hand at Vanessa, Edward said. " Cake would be fine. "As he walked on.


	12. Chapter 12

Vanessa smiled and trotted up, going back by his side. She continued to walk with him and now her house was only a few steps away, so close that if you threw a stone it would break a window.

When she came to the door she opened it first, nervous about bringing the out-looker of their entire kingdom into her home with her barbaric mother. With her head in the door Vanessa could see no one in the entry way, she went in and stood where the tile met the wooden flooring; taking off her shoes. She turned and coaxed him in with her hand, smiling sweetly at him due to her excitement of having such an extraordinary guest.

Vanessa walked into the kitchen, from where Edward was - the entry way - he could practically see the whole house. When she walked into the kitchen she grabbed her apron which rested on a hook connected to the wall, she quickly tide it around her and looked back at him; wondering if sitting in the living room was too terrible for him. In mid-thought little footsteps came running down the stairs, stopping once she saw Edward. Vanessa poked her head out from the kitchen and saw that it was her young sister, Lucy. "Oh, this is my sister - Lucy." Vanessa went back into the kitchen and turned on the stove, the tick-tick-ticking of the heat starting was the only sound that filled the silence.

Lucy turned and ran up the stairs, her quick feet making loud thumping noises as she did. "Don't mind her My Lord, she's incredibly shy. Sometimes she won't talk to me either," Vanessa pulled out a pot, putting water in it and setting it on the stove. Her hands searched through the cabinets for pasta noodles and once they were found she ripped the box open, dumping it into the boiling water.


	13. Chapter 13

Standing out side of her little house, Edward felt like he stood out like a sore thumb. Taking a glance at the houses around him, he noticed that this little house mixed in with the others, aside from its brightly coloured roof. Turning his head back to the small houses that Vanessa calls home, he could do nothing but stare at the entrance while Vanessa opened the door. Seeing her flash him a bright smile, using a finger to coax him inside, Edward's mind swam with thoughts. _' What type of seduction is this! ' _

Hearing little foot steps running down the stairs, Edward turned to see who it was. It seems as if Vanessa's ' little sister' is 'littler' than he had expected. The girl didn't look a day over 6. Wondering if she had started school yet, Edward turned to Vanessa ready for questioning. Stopping himself in his tracks, he only stared at the little girl now known as 'Lucy's retreating form.

Wondering if the little girl is afraid of him because of his horrible reputation, Edward could not help but look up the now empty stairs. Hearing from Vanessa that Lucy is very much shy , and sometimes did not even speak to her own sister, Edward felt better. After a moments thought, Edward began to read too much into what she had said.

_'Maybe the girl was mute? No, that could not have been it. She spoke at least sometimes right? Maybe she only said that just so i don't feel too bad about Lucy's 'not so warm' welcome into their home.'_ Edward's mind again, swam with unneeded thoughts. Slapping himself mentally, Edward then felt frustrated how one little girl ( Vanessa) could have so much impact on him.

Edward made his way into the kitchen, checking up on what Vanessa was doing. Looking around the small kitchen, he wondered how in heavens could she work in a place like this. Of course, in Edward's castle, nothing was less than extravagant. His kitchen would be the size of this whole house. He wondered, what she was doing, making dinner while her mother should have been home to help her.


	14. Chapter 14

Vanessa grabbed a ladle and stirred the stiff noodles, helping the process for them to become soft. The whole time there he hadn't said a word, silent. Maybe he is just being polite after all, Vanessa took a step back; unknowingly crashing into the King himself. Her ladle slipped and fell causing a bit of water to splash down with it, luckily no one got scalded; just the floor. Vanessa stepped back into the stove, her hand reflexively grabbing onto something - the pot. She shot it back to her body and held it with her other hand, making a hissing noise most made when burned.

While she clutched her red hand, it wasn't burned very badly it just made her palm turn red, she manoeuvred herself and turned - facing Edward. Flustered and annoyed she tried her best to calm down the situation, although the only one that needed calming was her. "Oh! My Lord, I'm sorry. It was a mistake, you're not hurt are you?" Vanessa took a quick look at him and everything seemed to be just fine, except the part that he was standing - and he was the guest. She quickly flapped her warm hand, too cool it quicker, and spun him around so that he was no longer facing the kitchen. Vanessa lightly pushed him out, leading him towards their living room. "Y-You can sit here, it shouldn't take that much longer; really."

Vanessa quick paced back to the kitchen, her mind spinning from the mess she just made. Now he probably thought her a buffoon or incompetent, she frowned exaggeratedly at the thought and bent down to pick up her utensil and quickly wipe up the floor. What if he would leave? What then? Well that would surely make me think that he thinks of me as a fool, she put the dirty ladle into the sink and let it sit there; right now it wasn't her top priority.

In a few moments Vanessa was working again, she had pulled out a new utensil and straining bowl - to separate the water and the noodles. Another noise could be heard again - padding feet. Vanessa cocked her head to the side and seeing who it was, she went back to focusing on her cooking once she saw the outline of the small figure - Lucy.

Lucy came down the stairs, quick as a flash. Once again she spotted Edward, her eyes locked onto him but uncaring. She advanced, regularly, non-scared, nervous or excited and sat next to him on the couch. While she sat she just starred at him, her little mind incomprehensible to who he was; all she knew was that he was a boy and to her every other little fact didn't matter. Lucy sat there silent continuing to stare at him but say nothing, another set of feet could be heard now but the thumps of the foot work were not quiet and cute like Lucy's had been. **"Mama's coming,"** and it was true.

A tall woman came down the stairs, wrapped in a bathrobe with matching slippers. Her hair was brown and her face thin and ageing, at first she didn't notice the ruler of their kingdom in her living room; the only thing she noticed was Vanessa. **"What's up with all that noise? Our neighbours will complain and then we'll be kicked out of the complex!"** Vanessa merely nodded her head in agreement, learning that by now it was best not to talk back.

Her mother spun around, ready to go on another rampage about something miniscule but she stopped in her tracks upon seeing Edward. **"Good Lord..."**

"Oh by the way mother, we have company." 


	15. Chapter 15

Having stood in the kitchen for some while now, watching Vanessa go about the room, fixing a meal, Edward did not grow even the slightest bored at the sight infront him. Of course, the great Edward would never watch while his cooks fixed his meals.

This was a first, a first time for Edward to be watching while someone cooked. Or at least, to the best of her effort. Seeing as Vanessa was indeed a clumsy girl, Edward could not help be chuckle when she spilled water on the floor. Watching her burn her self on pot, now this was a different matter.

Worry flashed over both his features and most importantly , his eyes as he saw her flinch in pain. Amused that she would ask if himself, the great magician was hurt by a little hot water, Edward shook his head no. At the same time, Edward took her wounded hand in his, cooling down the air around the hand instantly. Hoping to help ease her pain.

" The one that needs care is not I, but you. Indeed you need some care here" He said as he tapped her head lightly " and here" he said as he looked back down on her hand. Edward's worried expression faded as she pushed him out the kitchen doors. _Hm.. not that a thank you was needed ..._ he thought as he went into the sitting room, and sat down on one of the sofas.

Watching as a small figure appeared at the top of the stairs, quickly making its way down and sitting beside him. Edward could not help but stare at her. Did she not care that he could kill her with one wave of his hand? As if having a silent conversation with the girl beside him, Edward's composure slowly relaxed under the company of Lucy, Vanessa's little sister.

Another pair of feet could be heard. At the same time as Vanessa announced that her mother was to be arriving, a shadow could be seen at the top of the stairs. He watched as an older woman made her way down the stairs. He's amused expression came back as the old woman scolded Vanessa for being so loud. Not that it was untrue, but such harsh words were not needed. Especially to the young girl herself.

Finally did the old woman notice himself. Seeing her surprised expression, Edward could not help but feel annoyed once more. All the villagers were the same, of course he shouldn't expect Vanessa's mother to be any different. And with that thought did he stand up and nod his hand towards the woman. This was his way of saying hello. " Hello Mrs. Dolly, I do hope I am not of any inconvenience to you this evening. You have two wondering daughters."

Surprised even at himself as he said those words, Edward slapped himself mentally at how he was being. Him, the great Edward should not acknowledge any other. But then again, charming Vanessa's mother, this was something he was aiming to do. Why was that? He did not know him self.


	16. Chapter 16

Vanessa leaned back and smiled at Edwards words to her mother, "Really?" Her hand slipped and once again she dropped her ladle, bending down to pick it up. Her mother shot her a quick look and frowned, turning back around to Edward and smiling. **"I'm glad someone thinks so,"** Vanessa ignored her and looked through the cupboards, trying to find sauce.

Her mother brought herself closer, maneuverings around till she sat next to Lucy and not Edward. **"I'm so pleased to have you here, I'm sorry if our home doesn't fit to your accommodations.** Vanessa grabbed plates and silverware, walking over and setting it down on their table.

She walked back, turning the stove off and waiting a minute while the pot cooled, Lucy jumped off the couch and grabbed Edward by his pants; pulling him. After a few too many tugs she led him over to the table, pointing to a seat and telling him to sit there. Vanessa came out carrying the pot, frowning at Lucy. "Lucy let him sit where he wants," she pushed past her little sister, plopping pasta onto plates with one hand while the other held the pot.

Vanessa rushed back into the kitchen and her mother got up, walking over to the table and taking her own seat. A few seconds later she came back with a bowl of pre made salad, setting it down in the middle while Lucy crawled into her own seat. 


	17. Chapter 17

Hearing as though Vanessa's mother's voice did not continue with the loudness that annoyed him, Edward relaxed a little. Watching as she sat next to Lucy, he only thought to him self that the old woman was only afraid of him. That is why she was being so kind. After all, him, Edward the great is sitting in their living room. This small house could blow up any minute with Edward's aura.

As Vanessa's mother said her kind words to him, hoping that the small home fits his accommodations, Edward only Hmphed. After all, of course such a small home does not fit his accommodations. He has been living in his extravagant home all his life. Being the great master of Magic he is, no one should expect any less from him.

Fixing his gaze upon the living room settings once again, He took in the look of the room. Although plain and simple, it was kept very neatly. Just how he would like it. Feeling a tug at his pant leg, Edward looked down only to see Vanessa's little sister. Following her as she half lead, half dragged him into the dining room. Sitting in the chair that she lead him to, he looked at the little girl intensely. As if having yet another silent conversation.

Hearing Vanessa say that he could sit anywhere he would like. Edward felt an urge to tell her that this seat is perfectly fine. After thinking about it for a minute or two, Edward then felt as if these words were pointless in saying. After all, him, Edward the great could sit anywhere he wishes to. The reason he sat in this chair was because he wanted to sit there.

Looking at the pasta, Edward felt an urge to push the plate away. Of course, he was a picky eater. Being spoiled all his life and all. Edward stared at the food intently, seeing if it would suddenly come to life and eat them all. But then again, he was a great magician, even if it didn't come to life, he would make it come to life. Chuckling to him self quietly, hoping that no one heard him, he stared at the pasta again. Thinking to him self, he thought how Vanessa put so much work into making this for him. She even burnt her self because of him. Edward let his glare upon the pasta rest and looked about the room.

Seeing as Vanessa has not gotten into a seat yet. Edward could not help but say " Girl, sit beside me " It was merely an order, not a request. With this, Lucy sat on Edward's right side. Vanessa's mother across from him. And Vanessa has yet to take her seat. 


	18. Chapter 18

Vanessa was in the kitchen, putting the empty pot into the sink. When she stepped out she saw that all the seats were full and the only one open was the one that was next to Edward, she didn't mind sitting there a seat was a seat; until he spoke up. His words sounded more like an order than anything else, an _order _for her to sit. At first she snorted and then it turned into a bark of laughter, just to keep it down she stifled her own mouth with her hand; holding on while still keeping the same jester smile. "Ah, not to be rude My Lord but when you tell me to do something I just really don't want to do it." Her mother whipped around and frowned deeply but didn't say anything, just disapproved quietly but intently. Vanessa rolled her eyes and then walked over to where Edward sat and sat, "Ah, don't take it the wrong way. I'm just rebellious," her eyes quickly darted to his plate and how he didn't even pick up his fork. Once again she barked out a laugh, "You're picky, food is food.

Vanessa's mother intervened, frowning at her daughters words. **"He doesn't have to eat it Vanessa,** she waved her hand as if to shoo away the proposal. Vanessa smiled and leaned into him, "Oh, I'll make you some cake though. You seemed interested in that." On the other side Lucy had begun to kick her feet and bob her head from side to side, listening to the own song in her head while she ate; her little hand outstretched and grabbed onto Edwards hand. Their mother stood and bowed, excusing herself from dinner. As she left upstairs Vanessa sat there and poked at her own food, "Hmmm, I'm sorry about her. She's not the nicest person."

Not too longer after Lucy let go of Edward and jumped down, running up the stairs and making some noise before quieting down. Vanessa yawned, the time getting later and later. She stood up, walking toward the kitchen. "You want cake, right?" She opened their cooler storage and pulled out a cake, still in its pan but fully 'prettied' up. Vanessa walked back with it and placed it on the table for him, she looked at it and scratched her head; her brain racked with sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

A blush coming onto the cheeks of Edward as he heard Vanessa's teasing words, Edward could not help but look away from her. Not bothering to give her a reply, he glanced down at his plate once again. Hearing Vanessa get scolded by her mother, Edward smirked in her direction. Edward felt as if he was being treated like any other in this house hold. It felt.. almost.. nice...

Edward's ears perked up at the sound of cake. Oh how he wanted cake at this moment. But then again, he could not let all this food go to waste. Picking up his fork unwillingly, he began to eat his food. Not the best cuisine he has ever tasted, but it shall do for now. He would just have to wash the taste away with cake later on. Not sparing Vanessa's mother a second glance as she excused her self from the dinner table, Edward continued to eat. After all, who dares to leave the table before Edward himself did. It was disrespect to say the least.

Edward's thoughts were interrupted from someone grabbing his hand, looking to the culprit, Edward gave the little girl a small smile. Instead of feeling annoyed for what seems like the millionth time today, he slowly tugged his hand away from her grasp. Continuing to eat his food, Edward cleaned the plate. He made a face at how.. plain it tasted mentally as he looked around for the cake he needed right about now.

Watching as Vanessa took the cake out and set it on the table, Edward felt all giddy just watching it. Cake was cake, like Vanessa so obviously said. Pulling his gaze away from the cake and at the tired girl in front of him, Edward could not help but feel a wave of worry through him again. Pushing the thoughts to the back of his head, he humphed and said. " Girl, go get some sleep, I shall make my leave now. I will come back for the cake another day. " and with that said, Edward stood from his seat. Knocking him self in the head mentally for saying something so foolish. This would mean he would have to see this peasant girl again. For the cake.

With a wave of his head, he conjured up a small vase filled with the most rare roses. Placing the vase on the table, he told her " For the meal , " and left through the door. Making his way outside and into the cool air, Edward took his time down the street he arrived to the house from.


	20. Chapter 20

When Edward conjured up the flowers Vanessa squealed in delight and smiled wide, "Oh! They're beautiful!" Her hands fluffed them up and delicately touched them, turning them this way and that; his order for her to go to bed was all forgotten as was her retaliation. Her head popped up as she saw him leave and she flitted over to the door, holding it open as he left. Vanessa was at a lost for words, after all what would you tell a rich and powerful King who just left your shabby little home?

Vanessa cupped her hands over her mouth and shouted, hoping that whatever came out would be alright. "I-I'll miss you!" She watched him leave and closed the door as soon as he was a speck in the darkness, no longer visible. Vanessa turned around and walked back to the table, picking up the empty dishes and raising an eyebrow when she saw that Edward actually ate his.

All of them were put in the sink and since she was to tired to wash them she just left them there, deciding she would do it tomorrow. Vanessa put the cake away and then walked over to the couch, lying down and dozing off as soon as she sat there.


	21. Chapter 21

The squeals coming from Vanessa were painful to the ear. Edward almost hid his ears behind his hands in attempt to make the noises stop. Wondering why, oh why did he do such a foolish thing as to make her squeal, the thoughts vanishes as he saw how happy she was.

Hearing her loud declaration, Edward could not help but chuckle at how 'cute' she sounded. Waving a hand over his head in response to her, Edward continued his way towards his home.


	22. Chapter 22

Vanessa slept on the couch and she must have slept there till late in the afternoon because when she woke up it felt like it was way late. She sat up and stretched, her back aching with a bit of pain from sleeping on the couch. She sat up, still dozing off once in a while by closing her eye's and flickering them open slowly; trying to keep awake.


	23. Chapter 23

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Edward sent a lazy glare towards the curtains in his room which had betrayed him. Those curtains were supposed to keep the sun away from his eyes, but currently they were drawn wide open. Wondering who had opened the curtains, he noticed a knock on his door.

"What do you want?," he said in a groggy voice.

A maid entered the room upon Edward finishing his question and responded politely, "Your breakfast is ready downstairs, Lord Salvigny."

She punctuated her sentence with a quick bow and she barely made it out the door before Edward slammed the door shut with a sharp wave of his hand. He sighed and then snapped his fingers, ordering the curtains to come together and shield him from the sun that he loathed early in the mornings. Just as he was about to rest his head against his pillow once more, he remembered that he had an appointment with Vanessa Dolly, and more importantly that he would find cake wherever he would find Vanessa. The prospect of cake was one of the only things that would get Edward out of bed with only a mildly bad mood, and so he got out of bed, got dressed and made his way downstairs.

He spotted the same maid downstairs waiting by the dining table, and he dismissed her quickly, "Breakfast is unnecessary today."

The girl opened her mouth to voice her concerns about Lord Salvigny's nutrition, but shut it quickly because he stormed out the door without giving her a second glance.


	24. Chapter 24

Vanessa stood up and stretched once again, after placing her arms back down her side she slumped over to the stairs and pulled herself up; ignoring the fact that her legs felt like thick logs.  
>The house was still quiet and she frowned, it was a little odd for it to be quiet at this time. She tipped-toed past one room, Lucy's, knowing that she was asleep but when she reached her mother's she opened it a smidge; checking to see if she was in the house at all.<br>To her surprise her mother wasn't there, she had probably left sometime early in the morning and would be back later but she felt it odd that her mother didn't notify her at all. Vanessa shut her door and continued her walk down the end of the hallway, finally reaching her bedroom and stepping inside.

Her room was separated into three quarters, for a small house her room was the only exception seeing as it was large; too large.  
>Her bed stood in the middle and her dresser all the way at the other end, it wasn't that it was a far walk or anything; it just looked odd and in Vanessa's eye's mostly everything was about appearance.<p>

She walked over to her dresser and pulled out some clothes, deciding that it would be best to skip a shower for now seeing as how she didn't have enough time. She pulled on another new dress, and slipped on the same old shoes, immediately leaving after her changing business was done.

Once again she walked down stairs but this time quicker since she didn't have to be quiet, her steps were fast and nimble and she walked over to the living room; her basket from yesterday still sitting over in the corner.  
>She lifted it up, her plans for the day were just to go get more groceries seeing as how she didn't know the current status of her mother.<p>

Forgetting all about Edward and his visiting trip, she left. Heading for the local - and only - market that was in the middle of town. 


	25. Chapter 25

As soon as he stepped foot into the town, it was as if he had a big sign that said ' Do not Come Near' hanging around his neck. Villagers avoided him, turning and running towards the other direction as soon as he even came close. The roads were empty once again, as he made his way down it. Passing the many houses, the fountain, he finally made his way to the street Vanessa's home was on.

Making his way towards her house, he could finally see the brightly colored roof that stood out from all the others. Knocking on the door, he waited for Vanessa to open it for him, greeting him with that bright smile of hers. And cake, oh the cake of course. _It seems that Vanessa is not home.. _Taking a glance at the door, Edward turned the knob and stepped into the house. Looking around, he noticed that the house was indeed missing her presence. 


	26. Chapter 26

Lucy had been awake for some time, right after Vanessa closed the door she awoke. Sliding herself out of bed and tumbling downstairs, when no one was there she looked in the fridge; and there was nothing there either.  
>Little Lucy ran back up the stairsm figuring that Vanessa went shopping, so she played with her dolls.<p>

Moments later she felt odd and hearing hard footsteps on their wooden floor didn't make her feel any better. She ran downstairs once again and came face to face with Edward in her house, she frowned confused at his presence if no one was home.  
><strong>"Wanna play dolls?"<strong> 


	27. Chapter 27

Hearing the little girl make her way downstairs, Edward stared at her as she finally noticed his presence. Raising an eyebrow at her request, he chuckled and accepted her proposal. Only to humor her of course. Being led to her room, which was filled with dolls, Edward looked around. Feeling some what 'creep-ed out ' by the many pairs of eyes that were staring at him. Such a poor family.. how did they ever afford so many dolls for this girl?

Sitting down on her small bed, it creaked as he put his weight on it. Waiting for Lucy to hand him a 'doll' to play with, Edward was anxious to see how they would be able to ' play dolls' as she calls it. 


	28. Chapter 28

Lucy pulled him up the stairs, holding his hand and leading him to her room. She left him alone and ignored him when he sat on the bed, her hands reached down and pulled out girl dolls. She handed one to Edward and stroked her own dolls hair, **"You're the ugly girl and you don't get a boyfriend, only I do."** She turned around and grabbed another doll, this time a boy and made them have a conversation; back talking the 'ugly' doll Edward held.

Vanessa walked back, her basket heavy with vegetables and fruit. She trucked it all they way home, using two hands just to carry it. When she reached her home she let out a sigh of relief and stepped in, setting her basket on the kitchen table. Vanessa stopped for a moment, hearing faint murmurs coming from upstairs. Worry shot through her as she thought of a stranger in her home, immediately her legs carried her upstairs and threw open the door to Lucy's room but she stopped once she saw the image before her.

Her eyebrow lifted and her lips parted in an 'o' shape as she watched the great ruler of their country...playing with dolls. Vanessa threw her head back in laughter and doubled over, her legs collapsing as she continued her giggle fit.

"Oh, My Lord. Thank you for watching my sister but you didn't have to play dolls with her, unless you enjoy that sort of thing. Vanessa stood up, wiping her eyes as she quieted down. She fixed herself and smiled, holding back another laugh. "Hm, I have you're cake. I suppose you want it? Should I bring it to you, my pampered prince?" Vanessa felt a little bad as she teased him but not too bad, she turned and walked down the stairs going into the kitchen and fetching what he came for. 


	29. Chapter 29

Oh yes, Walking up stairs was the fun part for Edward. Looking at the doll that has just been handed to him, Edward stared at it in confusing. As if waiting for it to come to life. Ugly doll? Edward the great does not play with Ugly dolls. At this time, his ego and pride suddenly kicked into action. Not wishing to be the 'ugly' one, that doesn't seem to be able to get a boyfriend, Edward only stared at the doll for longer. His attention on the doll was taken away when the door was thrown open by Vanessa.

Anger built up in him as he watched her surprised expression turn into a laughing fit. " Are you done? If you are, I would like my cake as of now. " Edward said, standing up from his spot, while tossing the ' ugly' doll to the side. Such a doll , or in that case, any doll was not worth of Edward's time. Walking down the stairs hurriedly, Edward arrived at the kitchen. Waiting for Vanessa to come downstairs, Edward tapped his feet impatiently.

Seeing her set the Cake once again on the table, Edward forgot about all his 'anger'. He looked hand Vanessa again, as if expecting her to hand him the fork, so he could feed him self. 


	30. Chapter 30

Vanessa stood at him and then the cake, "What?" She frowned and crossed her arms, "Oh! A fork. Forgive me My Lord." Quickly she stepped back into the kitchen and opened a drawer, pulling out a fork and from the side pantry a napkin. She walked back out and placed them down onto the table, picking her own seat and sitting there as well.

"Oh, you don't have to be too mad at me." She smiled and looked down at her dress, finding a hole in it. "Ah, thank you for playing with my sister. She seems to like you alot," Vanessa fidgeted with the hole but for a moment looked up to him and smiled, then looked back down; looking for a way to sow it together. "You're very kind My Lord." 


	31. Chapter 31

Taking the fork as she handed it to him, Edward began to dig in to the cake. The cake was amazingly delicious, while eating, he listened as Vanessa talked. Taking a breath from eating, Edward said " Do not thank me, it was merely a past time" Thinking to himself, he mentally snorted at the word 'kind' she used to describe him.

Kind?

Edward was been called many words, but never the word kind. Danger, and powerful were often used to describe him, for he was a powerful leader. And a dangerous magician at that. He was always thought of as selfish, uncaring and horribly tempered. Surprised at her claim for his kindness, Edward stared into space for a moment, trying to remember when has he ever been called 'kind'. The search came up blank.

Snapping himself out of his trance, Edward glanced at the girl beside him once again. Seeing as she kept on fiddling with her dress, Edward noticed the hole in it. With a flicker of his finger, Edward mended the hole that was beginning to get bigger in her dress. Making the faded, dirtied yellow sundress new once again. And again, he began to dig into his cake, without a even glancing at her. 


	32. Chapter 32

Vanessa smiled as her dress fixed itself, "Ah, see? You do all sorts of things for me." Her smile faded and she looked down, a deep frown appearing on her face. "My Prince! I'm sorry I can do nothing for you!" Her eye's became watery and she rubbed them furiously, guilt stricking her heart but all the rubs in the world couldn't stop her tears from falling; there was just to many to wipe away. Soon she was hiccuping and along with the guilt she felt some shame for crying like this, "I-I'm sorry!" 


	33. Chapter 33

Something pulled at the corner of his lips as she said her thanks. Then, without any warning, the tears began to flow down Vanessa's face. Looking at her awkwardly, Edward does not know what to do. Edward being the great lord, and feared all over, has seen many cry infront of him, but one who cries after giving thanks? That was something new. After all, Edward has a soft spot for girls crying.

Many thoughts swimming through his head. _What.. why? ...Stop the tears you fool! .. But.. _Without noticing, he was already having an argument with himself. Hearing her hiccups, Edward ripped his eyes off of his cake, and glanced at the girl. " Stop the water works girl, I will not tolerate such weaknesses" He said in a stern voice, in hopes of stopping her tears from flowing.

Noticing that it has not worked, but indeed made the crying girl worse in her conditions, Edward took out a napkin from his coat. Handing it to the girl, Edward continued to eat his cake as if nothing has happened. After all, it was merely a napkin. He told him self.


End file.
